I've Come For the Show
by XClayMacionPoint
Summary: Ran finds herself attracted to a puppet. How strange. It become stranger when he finds her in her bedroom attending to her needs. Perhaps he'll go in to assist. Just because he does not feel attraction doesn't mean he can't assist someone who does. Short OCXSasori Lime.


**A/N: Posted and deleted this awhile back. Here it is again. No that is definitely not how his puppets word, but eh. It's all for fun.**

* * *

"Ne, Sasori-sama." Ran said as sweetly as she could.

"What?" the red head beside her was sharpening a small tool that resembled a scalpel.

"If you make your puppets from humans, then do you keep the skin on?"

He glanced at her briefly.

"I remove the organs, clean the body, drain the blood, and use the skin as a layering above the wood. Otherwise it wouldn't resemble the ninja it came from." He explained in an unhurried tone.

"Really? Then, Sasori-sama, since you are a puppet do you still have your skin on…"

He was looking at her entirely now, the scalpel in his hand glistened from the faint light of the fixture above their heads. She stared right back at him with an eager expression on her face. She wanted to know what his puppets felt like. He would never let her touch one even if she asked.

"I don't have the patience to deal with your tireless questions. Leave."

She pouted at him, but turned towards the door and began walking away.

"Fine, I don't care about your stupid little wood toys anyway." She hissed under her breath.

Just as she reached for the door handle she felt something touch her back. She gasped as she was forcefully pressed against the wooden door in front of her. She heard a slightly raspy voice against her ear:

"You wanted to know what they feel like."

She felt something slide under the hem of her shirt. She gasped as the digits of his wooden fingers drummed against her side. Though the initial touch was soft and almost lifelike, she couldn't help but feel it was strange. They were unnaturally cold and when he applied enough pressure she could tell that it wasn't a human hand that was touching her. His hand traveled along her midriff, gently brushing over the skin and causing her to shiver.

"So," she heard his voice start up again, "how does it feel?"

The naturally husky quality of his voice stirred something in her body, but she was so terrified of what he would do next she didn't entirely notice her own desire building.

"Strange." She said softly.

His digits made a walking motion up the front of her torso and fingered the edge of her bra. Her face became red and she whispered:

"Please stop."

"The next time you run your mouth I'll make sure you get a true understanding of how my puppets feel." His lips were pressed to her ear as he spoke this time.

They were of the same quality of his fingers. Soft at first, but beneath the layer of skin was cold, unfeeling wood.

"Forgive me, Sasori-sama." She said.

 _He's going to kill me. He's really going to kill me._ She bit back tears as she felt the entire hand pressing to her stomach.

"Now get the hell out of my room." He hissed and stepped back from her, his hand removing itself from beneath her clothing and returning to his side.

She opened the door and darted out of the room.

X

Ran tossed her kunai bag aside and stretched her arms high above her head. It had been an exhausting few days, having to follow Deidara and Sasori through their entire mission in case they were injured. Sasori did not need her aid, her only purpose for joining them was to tend to Deidara or a wounded enemy that they needed to interrogate. For that reason, Deidara seemed to be adamant on not being wounded. Instead she spent her entire time trying to keep up with them by running. Deidara refused to allow her on his bird and she didn't even bother asking to ride on Hiruko. Sasori would have killed her if she had.

She absentmindedly discarded her clothing and ran herself a bath in her private bathroom. She lingered in the steaming tub for as long as she could. She even took a nap. Awaking to the feel of cold water and the majority of her skin covered in small funny-looking wrinkles, she tried not to laugh at herself and stepped from the tub. She wrapped herself in a towel and reentered her room where she dressed in an old t-shirt and shorts.. Finally, she threw herself on her bed.

Ran found herself day dreaming, imagining the feel of Sasori's hand on her body again, the way he whispered against her ear, the feel of his lips. Her mind continued to wander. It had been a terrifying experience, _he threatened to kill me, but the way he said it, it was as though he was suggesting something else, but there's no way that he was_. _He is an unfeeling puppet, there is no way he has a libido. He has no regard for human life._ She rolled onto her side, sighed loudly and wrapped herself around one of the large pillows. _I'm really hot though. Curse you urges, curse you!_ She shut her eyes. _We are the only two at the base right now. What if he walks by and finds me doing that and he's not interested? It would be really embarrassing, but what if he is and walks in?_ She bit her lip at the prospect and felt her breathing become uneven. She glanced over at the door and saw it was open slightly. She let her head fall back as her hand gently rubbed her clothed heat.

Sasori had just walked out of his room when he heard rustling fabric. He noticed the door to Ran's room was open a crack. He peeked in and saw her with her hands smoothing all over her body, kneading and messaging wherever she could. At first he was appalled by the sight. _Who would do such a thing with the door open?_

"Sasori-sama."

The soft moan halted all of his thoughts. _Well well well._ He smirked. _So our encounter back then affected her in this way. How interesting. She knows we are the only two here for the time being, I suppose it's a clever tactic if I were interested in such a thing._ He watched her for a moment more. _Since she left it open for me I may as well have some fun._ He pushed the door completely open and casually walked in. Her breathing hitched and her hands stopped. _He really came in._

"Oh don't mind me, I've come for the show."

Her face flushed and she refused to look at him _. Of course he'd find some way to make me feel terrible._ He grabbed the chair at the desk and placed it at the foot of the bed. He seated himself.

"Aren't you going to continue?"

 _Him watching me while I… this is embarrassing, but why I am so turned on?_ She breathed out to relax herself and let the waves of heat envelope her. _He's looking at me, he's watching me. Sasori-sama is watching me._ Her hand went up her shirt to massage her breast and gently circle her nipple. Her other hand pushed underneath her underwear and she gently applied pressure. She moaned softly, squirming against her own hands. As the pressure increased, her heat rose, and her body wanted more. Falling into her own world of pleasure she slowly forgot the man watching her. Her body arched as her fingers slipped between the outer lips and began to tease her own entrance.

Sasori watched her closely. Her face was a beautiful rose color, but he couldn't quite see the rest of her because her clothes were still on.

"Take your clothes off." He commanded.

She seemed startled by his voice, as though she had forgotten that he was even there. Though Ran complied by shifting out her shorts and underwear until she slipped them off her ankles. She pulled off her shirt and laid back down. _He's just staring at me, it's so unnerving._ Breathing out again to ease herself, her hands wandered back to their positions. Her finger gently pushed between the folds, just grazing the entrance, causing her to moan and roll her hips.

Sasori clicked his tongue at her.

"Now, that's not the proper technique."

He approached her with a smirk on his lips and lifted her legs up high. He climbed onto the bed and placed his knees beneath her hips.

"Sasori-sama?" she said breathlessly.

He took her hand.

"This is how you pleasure yourself."

He pushed her hand down and her fingers plunged into her soaking wet heat. She cried out and trembled. He guided her hand as her fingers thrusted in and out. She writhed beneath him moaning while her hips bucked against her own digits. _Sasori-sama is making me finger myself._

"That's more like it."

 _What entertaining expressions._ He gripped her wrist and made her swirl her fingers in circles, a thin clear liquid trickled down her smooth thighs. Her cries became more high pitched and as the tension in her body increased.

"I'm-"

"Make yourself come Ran."

He released her hand and she pumped the fingers in and out of the wet folds desperately. He watched in amusement as she brought herself to orgasm, calling out his name one final time. Liquid came spurting out onto her fingers, dripping down her legs and onto his pants. He set her on the bed and admired her flushed and exhausted state. He then turned towards the door.

"Thanks for the show."

"Where are you going?" she said weakly.

"Oh, I have some work to do, but I will see you later." He left her there disheveled.

 _What did I just do?_ She thought as she curled up against the sheets.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay.**


End file.
